In My Dreams With You
by sesshys jaded samuri
Summary: [IYFG nominee] For three years they have watched each other from afar, meeting only in their dreams. Finally, dreams become reality... SessKag, romance, LEMON.


9

**In My Dreams with You **- (NC-17)

By - sesshysjadedsamuri

(Genna Hoggins)

A/N: This is just something that came to me and wouldn't go away, no matter how hard I tried to ignore it and work on my other stories. So here you have it folks... my very first songfic. Also: thanks to 'elriconeechan' for doing beta for me… she caught the two mistakes that I missed. Arigato.

Song: 'In My Dreams With You' by Steve Vai – from the album 'Sex and Religion'

--------------

_I'm watching you..._

_I'm wanting you..._

_But you turn away_

_I'd crawl through broken glass_

_To you_

_But it wouldn't pay_

I watch silently as you make your entrance. It is in the same manner every day, and has been for the last three years. You pull into the student parking lot in your modified Mitsubishi Lancer. It reflects you in every way. Its dark golden color matches the color of your eyes, while the detailed tribal dragons that twine along its sides in a shimmering crimson, reflect your family crest. Its silent, but powerful, engine is a tribute to your strength and agility while its custom, brushed aluminum rims remind me of your silver hair. It screams perfection – just like you. It is something that I am sadly lacking.

As always, you find yourself surrounded by the cream of our school's crop. Sometimes I long to be included in that group of snotty bitches, just so that I can be closer to you. But I know that I will never be one of them. I am not superficial enough. It's not that I don't have the money to be included in their midst; it's just that I prefer not to flaunt myself like a piece of meat on display in a market, waiting for the highest bidder to claim me. No, the only bidder I would ever allow to claim me would be you. But you have never given me any notice. I doubt that you ever will. I am not good enough for you. Your family is prestigious and high profile. While mine is not impoverished by any sense of the word, we are nothing in comparison.

_You take me for a fool (oh)_

_But if you only knew_

_What I do..._

_In my dreams with you_

_You're so cold and critical_

_And baby that's too bad_

_So my reality_

_Will have to come to me in my dreams..._

I know I'm foolish for entertaining this one-sided fantasy of mine, but I can't help it. I have been hopelessly in love with you since the moment I first laid eyes on your silver perfection, since the first time I heard your velvet voice. I have tried to gain your attention through my academic endeavors, but alas, it has thus far failed. You are so cold and aloof to everyone except your few select friends and I fear your rejection too much to just come right out and approach you. I know that you could never look at me the same way I look at you...

Your body is perfection personified – from your flawless skin to the perfect bone structure of your face. I can not even count the number of times that I have longed to run my fingers through the length of silky hair that you keep tied in a low tail against the back of your neck. So many times I have imagined trailing my fingers along the smooth, muscled plains of your stomach, or gripping the firm, round flesh of your butt. But alas, it will never be. You don't see me that way. All I have is my dreams. And oh what dreams...

_And I know that you belong to me_

_Every night_

_You suddenly appear in my eyes_

_It happens when I sleep_

_It isn't right_

_What I do_

_In my dreams with you_

In my dreams, you look at me with longing. You ignore the whispers and snide remarks of your friends and pull me into your arms. You drop your lips to speak hushed promises in my ear – promises that make me blush – promises that make my body flush with anticipation. You attention is solely on me as your press my back to the wall of the girl's locker room, as you grip the cheeks of my ass and lift me so that your mouth can connect with mine in a desperate kiss. Your tongue invades my mouth and I tentatively brush my own against your fangs. We are the only two people on earth as you trail your claws up the backs of my thighs to slip under the edge of my panties. Nothing matters except the longing for completion that we both feel.

The care you show for me amazes me as you slowly bury your length in me and take the gift that I would give only to you. Your size causes me pain as I struggle to relax in your grasp. You kiss the tears from my cheeks and fight your instincts on my behalf so that I can adjust. The breath leaves my body as you begin to move within me. Exquisite pleasure floods through me as you repeatedly brush a point inside of me that I didn't even know was there. I scream out as waves of pleasure crash over me, making me feel things that I never knew were possible. Your face is flushed as you continue to use my body for your pleasure. You throw your head back and gasp for air as your body spasms, releasing inside of me with harsh, sharp jerks...

Such are my dreams. They always end like that – with us joined – with you nuzzling my neck with your nose and mouth. Then – like always – I am forced to return to the realm of reality – where I am nothing to you or anyone else – where I most likely never will be.

**----------------------**

_I love the way you come to me_

_Every night_

_My fantasies are real_

_And they never lie_

_If you only knew_

_What I do_

_In my dreams with you (yeah)_

_It isn't right_

_Lord knows that it isn't right_

I saw you watching as I pulled into the parking lot this morning. I could see the auburn highlights in your ebony hair as the morning sun haloed you. You seemed so ethereal to me as the early morning fog wrapped around you while you gathered your books from your bicycle rack. I know that you believe that I think poorly of you because of your social status, but that couldn't be farther from the truth. The truth is that I couldn't care less. Money isn't everything. Yes, it makes life easier, and yes, it can get me almost everything I want. But it can't get me the one thing I want above all others.

I watched you from behind as you climbed the seemingly endless stairs that lead to the school's foyer. My breath caught in my throat as the short skirt of your uniform was caught by a breeze. Your skirt was lifted just enough for me to see that you were wearing blue lace, boy-short panties beneath that short green skirt. I gulped and turned away, lest you catch me staring.

I secretly hoped that you would approach me when I arrived this morning so that I could talk to you, but it was not meant to be. I saw the scornful glare you cast upon the girls that flocked to my side, vying for my attention – and possibly a chance in my bed. But that place is reserved for you – my shy tenshi. You are the only one in this forsaken institution that has proved their worth to me.

_The world can make you cynical_

_With all its love and its pain_

_But I don't have to carry_

_The weight of the world (oh)_

You have not thrown yourself at me, or any of my friends. You have kept to yourself, watching longingly from the sidelines. You think that I don't notice you, but that isn't true. I have noticed how you throw yourself into your studies. I have seen how you excel at everything you do. You have a beautiful body, but I find that your sharp mind excites me more. My friends see you as an undesirable nuisance, but I realize that your academic accomplishments are a sign of your worth. It is my opinion that having all of the money in the world does a person no good, if said person doesn't have the brains that it takes to manage it. Again, money isn't everything.

I know that you think that you are unattractive. I can see it in the way that you carry yourself in the presence of my friends, but they wouldn't know true beauty if it bit them in their asses. They are fake – the whole lot of them. Not a single girl that flaunts herself at me can claim that the body they so blatantly flaunt is the body that Kami blessed them with. You, on the other hand, are a natural beauty. You are not an empty-headed, anorexic twit with bleached hair and a boob job. You don't need those things to make you shine. You do that on your own, though you don't seem to see it.

Your body is perfect – in my eyes anyway – from your flawless complexion to the way that your hips sway as you walk. I particularly like the mass of ebony waves that is your hair. I like the way that it frames your face and brings out your cinnamon colored eyes. I like the way that it falls over the perfect swell of your breasts. Countless times I have imagined sliding my claws through your ebony locks and fisting it in my hand so that I could pull you to me. For three years I have dreamed of touching your perfect skin, but they are only dreams; for believe it or not, I do not have the courage to confront you. If it were any other brainless twit, this would not be an issue. But with you, I fear your rejection. So I must remain content with the dreams that plague me.

_And I know that you belong to me_

_Every night_

_You suddenly appear in my eyes_

_It happens when I sleep_

_It isn't right what I do_

_In my dreams with you_

In my dreams, you come to me in my room. You reach out and softly touch my cheek, tracing the crimson stripes with your delicate fingers. I press my face into your hand, loving the feel of your smooth skin touching mine. In my dreams, I pull you to me and capture your mouth in a tender kiss, afraid to scare you off. You respond to my advance by opening up for me, and I explore your mouth with my tongue as you brush my fangs with your own. I pull you down to straddle my lap as I slowly peel away the shirt of your uniform to reveal your perfect breasts clad in black satin. You watch me with hazy eyes as I open the clasp between them and free your glorious bounty. You throw your head back in pleasure as I take a tawny nipple into my mouth and suckle as a pup would. You squirm in my lap, providing delightful pressure upon other parts of my anatomy – parts that would like nothing more than to be buried in your slick heat.

While I suckle at your breasts, my hands work their way beneath your satin panties to grip and knead the cheeks of your ass, and oh what a nice ass you have. I would love nothing more than to bend you over in front of me and mount you like the animal that I am while gripping those delightfully shaped muscles. You moan as I slip a finger into your dripping slit. Kami, you are so wet! You begin to rock on my lap, forcing my finger deeper.

I can't take this torture any more. I move you from my lap and rid you of your panties by use of my claws and then pull you back down to join with me. I gasp as your tightness slides down the length of my cock until I feel a slight resistance. Sealing your mouth with my own, I grab your hips and thrust as deeply as I can go. You don't cry out, but your tears portray the pain that you are feeling as my girth stretches you. I hug you to me, forcing you to rest your head against the side of my neck as I rub circles on your naked back, urging you to relax. Your tears cause my heart to ache for your pain, yet at the same time they bring me joy in knowing that I am the first to have you – the only one who will ever have you, if I have my way. The ability to breathe leaves me when you begin to gently rock in my lap, forcing my length to move inside of you. The feel of your tight sheath as it massages me is unbelievable. The slight smell of blood excites my youki, urging me to let my instincts rule. I fight the urge to simply throw you to the floor beneath me and rut you until you can't walk straight. But my rational side knows that you are human, and while you will eventually grow accustomed to my instincts, now is not the time for such roughness.

Your muscles tense as you near orgasm. You look at me with eyes widened in both fear and awe at the previously un-experienced sensations coursing through your body. I grab your hips and help you quicken the pace. Moments later I feel the tremors flow through your body like the blood in your veins, clenching me, making the fit even tighter. You bite your lip and throw your head back, thrusting your breasts upwards as you ride me to completion. It is a glorious sight to behold – your face all flushed with passion. A few firm thrusts later, I join you in ecstasy, filling you with my seed. I gaze down at you as you collapse against my chest. Your skin is practically glowing as you close your eyes. I kiss the top of your head and hug you close. Deep down, I harbor the hope that a child will be conceived from this joining...

They always end that way – with you collapsed against my sweaty chest, my arms securing you to me. And every time, I wake to find my sheets stained and sticky from my release. Such is my fate, unless I can find the courage to finally approach you, for no one else will suffice...

**--------------------------------------**

Kagome sat a table, silently watching as Sesshomaru and his friends mingled with the upperclassmen. This was to be the last event before graduation tomorrow - a banquet and dance where the college's board of trustees announced the various awards and such. To make things simple, once the school board left, it would turn into a big party. There were a few trusted people left in charge, people that the school trusted to put an end to any wrongdoing before it got out of hand. Of course it wouldn't work – it never had and it never would. The students would do what they wanted to do whether it was approved or not. In reality, the faculty knew that; they just preferred for the students to be safe at the school for the night, instead of roaming the streets drunkenly.

After the faculty had made their announcements and left, several of Kagome's friends and classmates made their way to her table to congratulate her. She accepted their compliments because she had, in truth, earned them; but it was not their attention that she craved. Kagome briefly let her eyes roam the room. They came to a stop when they were captured by a pair of light golden irises filled with pride. Kagome gasped at seeing such a look in the eyes of Sesshomaru. Her view was suddenly blocked by the approach of an angry and scantily clad wind demon and Sesshomaru's brother, InuYasha.

Insults were flung, by both InuYasha and Kagome; but as the argument escalated and Sesshomaru approached to control his unruly sibling, it was what Kagura loudly proclaimed for the entire congregation to hear that sent Kagome fleeing the cafeteria with tears threatening to fall. If she had stayed but a moment longer, she might have been surprised.

"Insolent whelp," Sesshomaru spat as he backhanded InuYasha to the floor and turned to Kagura. He gripped Kagura by the throat and dangled her in front of him. "Neither of you have the right to insult Kagome. She earned her place at the top of the Dean's list. I am sick of it – of both of you. You have spent the last three years insulting someone who has done nothing to you – to any of you," he finished by gesturing with his free hand at the remainder of his 'friends' that had gathered around. "You are acting like a class of hateful third graders. Grow up." He turned back to InuYasha and Kagura. He sneered as he prepared to expose their tightly kept secret. "And you two, I am surprised that you have the audacity to accuse her of sleeping her way to the top of the list – when Kagura has spread her legs for so many of the professors here that it will take years to get rid of her stench. And you, InuYasha, are no better. You were in a classroom putting it to Hikeda-sensei, a **_married_** woman, right before you came in here with Kagura." With that, he turned and left, leaving a cafeteria filled with snickering students.

---------------------------------------

Kagome slipped silently into the library, shutting the door behind her. She made her way through the darkened library, up to the plush, comfy chairs on the second floor and collapsed into one of them. Only then did she let her tears fall. What Kagura had told to everyone had hurt her. Not only because it was a blatant lie, but because Kagura was Sesshomaru's friend, and Kagome was afraid that he would believe it. She had been determined to finally talk to him, but that was blown all to hell when Kagura had accused her of sleeping with the Dean to get her placement on the list. After that, there was no way that she could face him. It would kill her inside if he thought that of her. She was so caught up in her own thoughts that she never heard the doors open below her.

----------------------------------------

Sesshomaru left the cafeteria in search of Kagome. He had been determined to talk to her before the end of the night, but things had gotten out of hand. What Kagura and InuYasha had said to her was, at the very least, uncalled for. They were just jealous. Kagome had fled before he had been able to put an end to the harassment. After he had put the fools in their places, he decided that he would seek her out and finally tell her how he felt. The smell of sandalwood led him to the library.

Once inside, he locked the doors, insuring that they would not be bothered for the remainder of the night, and possibly a good portion of the following day. He could hear Kagome sniffling softly from the second floor. Sesshomaru padded silently up the spiral staircase that led to the lounge on the second floor. He could see Kagome sitting silently in the moonlight that filtered through the plate glass windows that lined the wall. He slipped up behind her and leaned down, placing his mouth near Kagome's ear. "I don't believe them," he whispered, causing Kagome to jump.

Kagome turned to face him, and he quickly captured her lips in a chaste kiss.

"Why?" she asked.

"Why what?" he responded.

"Why..." she started and then faltered as her face began to flush and her voice dropped to a whisper. "Why did you kiss me?"

Sesshomaru buried his nose in her hair next to her ear. "Because you are the one that I want. I have wanted to kiss you for nearly three years." He chuckled as she blushed even more.

_Baby, don't wake me_

_Let me take you _

_On an endless journey_

Sesshomaru moved to stand in front of her and took Kagome's hands, pulling her to her feet. He twined his fingers with her own and led her away from the chairs and through the aisles of bookshelves, toward a large, round table. "I presume," he said as he led her along, "that judging by the way you have watched me, that you maintain similar affections. Am I correct?" he asked as he came to a stop.

Kagome nodded, looking at the floor as she blushed brilliantly.

Sesshomaru cupped her chin with his fingers and forced her to look at him. "It seems," he said, "that we have both been somewhat foolish in our refusal to admit our feelings – have we not?"

"Hai... I – I just never thought that you could like someone like me," Kagome replied shyly.

"What is there not to like, Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked. "You are smart – one of the smartest females that I have ever met. You are beautiful – more so than those whores that throw themselves at me and flaunt their assets for public approval. You are different. You drew me in so quickly that I never saw it coming, and before I knew it, I had fallen in love with you."

Kagome gasped. He had just told her that he loved her. Could she risk exposing her feelings to him on the chance that it was true? Could she take the chance that he was being honest and that this was not some sick joke? Kagome looked into his eyes. She could see the honest affection that he held for her shining in their golden depths. She had her answer.

"It was the same for me," she whispered. "I have been yours since the moment that I first saw you."

Sesshomaru leaned forward and brushed the corner of her mouth with his lips as he made his way to her ear. "Be my mate, Kagome... marry me," he breathed huskily against the shell of her ear. "Let me claim you."

_We touch..._

_And the softest kiss_

_Explodes with lust_

"Hai," Kagome responded with a breathy whisper, "only you." She shivered and goose-bumps erupted along her skin as her body responded to the tender brushing of Sesshomaru's fingers as they made their way down to splay across her hip.

Sesshomaru grasped her hips and lifted her so that she sat on the table in front of him. He moved forward, forcing Kagome to spread her legs so that he could stand between them. He brought a hand up and fisted it in her hair, tilting her face upward so that he could claim her mouth, so that he could finally taste her lush lips. With just a brush of his tongue, Kagome opened for him; she followed his urging and twined her tongue with his own as her fingers began to curiously explore the muscles of his arms and chest. His fingers explored the swells of her breasts, gently rolling and pinching pert nipples through her clothing before venturing lower to slip teasingly along the edge of her panties.

Kagome ripped her mouth from his in a gasp as his fingers slipped beneath her panties to tease the pearl hidden between her folds. She cried out as he thrust a finger into her, only to whine softly when he withdrew it. He repeated the action with a soft groan in her ear, "Kami, you are so wet."

As he kissed her, Sesshomaru steadily leaned into Kagome so that she eventually wound up on her back with him leaning above her. While his one hand continued his ministrations between her thighs, his other managed to push her blouse up and free her breasts from their lacy confines. He abandoned her lips to capture a taut peak between his lips. Kagome squeezed her eyes shut, biting her lip to contain the moan that threatened to escape. Somehow, he managed to divest her of her top and bra completely, with little notice.

Sesshomaru stood and pulled her up to him, leading her to the plush couch that was near the table. Kagome gasped as he unbuttoned her whimsically layered skirt and let it fall to the floor at their feet, leaving her in nothing but her panties. She tried to cover herself with her arms, but Sesshomaru wouldn't let her. He grabbed her hands away and placed them on his stomach. He smirked as instinct took hold of Kagome, and she began to work at the button of his slacks. He threw his head back when he felt her shy fingers slide beneath the waist of his silk boxers and slide around to grip the muscles of his ass. Gods, how he wanted to throw her down and fuck her senseless; but he could tell from her actions that he would be her first, so he controlled himself. He didn't want to scare her, after all; but kami, he needed to be sheathed inside of her soon.

Once they were both lacking adornment, Sesshomaru pulled her down to join him on the couch. He sat and pulled her into his lap so that she was facing him – so that his swollen length was pressed firmly between them – so that she could feel its hard length against her stomach.

_It's real_

_You can't deny the heat you feel_

_And if I die_

_Before I wake_

_Baby that's alright_

Kagome gasped as Sesshomaru lifted her and positioned her above his aching cock and then removed his hands from her hips. She watched with fascination as the effort he was exerting to control himself etched itself in the lines on his face. She could see that he so desperately wanted to grab her and bury himself to the hilt inside of her. Kagome made the decision for him. She placed her hands on his shoulders and forced herself downward.

Sesshomaru's eyes grew wide and a gasp was torn from his throat as Kagome impaled herself on his thick length. He felt her maidenhead tear even as the combined scents of her blood and tears assaulted his nose. Her body was tense as she tried to cope with the pain of his entry. She started to move, but Sesshomaru quickly grabbed her hips and held her in place, wanting to make certain that she had time to adjust to his intrusion, not wanting to cause her any more pain than necessary.

_I know that you belong to me_

_Every night_

_You suddenly appear in my eyes_

_It happens when I sleep_

_It isn't right_

_What I do_

_In my dreams with you._

Finally, the pain subsided and Kagome began to move. She brought her hands up and cupped his face, drawing his mouth to hers as she ground her hips against his rhythmically. Sesshomaru twined his fingers through her hair and crushed her lips with a bruising kiss, his tongue forcing its way past her lips to taste the hot depths of her mouth. She responded in earnest and mimicked his actions, her tongue brazenly exploring his hungry mouth, teasing the sharp points of his fangs.

Kagome tore her mouth away and looked into his eyes as her body began to tighten around him. She, once more, placed her hands on his shoulders as she looked down on him. Sesshomaru gripped her hips, careful not to harm her with his claws, and stopped her movement. He lifted her from him and moved her so that she sat facing the back of the couch, still on her knees. He moved behind her and placed her hands on the back of the couch for support before he dipped his hips and entered her from behind with an upward thrust. A cry was torn from her lips as he hit a spot that had been previously neglected, a spot that sent a jolt of pleasure through her system each time it was brushed.

He ground his hips up against her ass, his pace almost frantic as he sought to bring her to the heights of pleasure before reaching his own release. Again and again, he thrust into her welcoming depths, kissing her shoulders and neck as he cupped a breast with one hand while the fingers of his other hand slid down to gently roll her clit. A muffled cry was torn form her throat as her body pulsed with release followed by a pained gasp as his teeth pierced her shoulder.

The sweet taste of her blood threw Sesshomaru's senses into overload. He lapped hungrily at the seeping wound as he deepened his thrusts. Tremor after tremor rocked Kagome's body causing it to grip his length tightly. Finally, his own release claimed him and he spilled his seed into her, filling her with short, sharp jerks in hopes that she would soon be carrying his child.

Kagome rested her head against the back of the couch, as Sesshomaru encircled her waist with his arms. He pulled her down to lie with him, his body still joined with hers, and held her close against his chest as she drifted into a satisfied slumber. He kissed the top of her head as he pulled the thin velvety throw from the back of the couch and used it to cover them from the chill of the air conditioned room. With one last sweep of his senses, he checked that they were indeed alone in the library before he too succumbed to the temptation of finally sleeping with his tenshi in his arms.

-----------------------------------

Morning found the two lovers emerging, hand in hand from the library. No one was in sight, and Sesshomaru could tell with a sweep of his senses that everyone was already at the commencement ceremony. With a glance at his watch, he led Kagome from the building and onto the lush lawn where everyone was seated. Youkai noses twitched wildly as he escorted her to her seat. Within minutes, every youkai present knew that Kagome had lain with the western heir. Gossip ran rampant.

But all gossip ceased when Kagome crossed the stage to receive her degree. As she turned to face the audience and bow, everyone present could see the pair of crimson marks that encircled her throat like a necklace, the lines ending on either side of the blue crescent moon that now rested just below the hollow of her throat. All could see that she bore Sesshomaru's mark – that she was mated to the western heir.

With a curt bow, Kagome left the stage and made her way to Sesshomaru, who was waiting for her to the left side of the stage. He took her hand in his own and began to lead her from the school grounds.

"Mr. Kourou," the dean called out to him as they reached the edge of the lawn, "what about your degree?"

Sesshomaru didn't even turn around as he answered, "Drop it in the mail… I already have what I want."

_I know that you belong to me_

_Every night_

_You suddenly appear in my eyes_

_It happens when I sleep_

_It isn't right_

_What I do_

_In my dreams with you._

FIN.


End file.
